Clouds Will Pass
by killerqueen678
Summary: Siremus slash.MWPP era Remus takes a little stroll by the lake to come to terms with himself. And his feelings towards a certain someone. Fluffy oneshot.


A/N: any of the characters in this fan fiction are not mine. If they were, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction.

Disclaimer: fluffy Siremus slash. Don't read if you don't like. Got it? Good. ;) R&R!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Clouds Will Pass**_

The bright silvery moon reflected through the ominous clouds in the lake, where soft ripples caused by the slight whisper of wind gave the image of the moon life. As it shimmered, a young auburn-haired boy named Remus Lupin wandered by, with a lot on his mind, it seemed. He was wondering what behooved him to take a walk by the lake this late at night. The answer was, because he wanted to escape. From himself. His O.W.L.'s were approaching fast (the next Monday), and He just couldn't study. Everytime he sat somewhere with a schoolbook or study guide, he would find himself gazing off into space thinking about a warm hand caressing his face gently, that boy coercing him into his four poster and closing the curtains, or planning how he was going to go about breaking the news to Sirius. 'hey, Sirius, I'm gay and I would _love_ to bang you' just didn't sound right in his head.

'Oh, well…' Remus sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. He had stopped walking and stared into the lake to find his raggedy profile gazing back at him. "How pathetic," He said to nature at large. And as though the skies were responding, an eerie wind pressed against him lightly, and it started to rain. He shivered a little, pulling his cloak tighter around himself, and sauntered slowly back into the castle, past the Great Hall, up a staircase and into the Gryffindor common room, after of course, letting the Fat Lady know the password "flibbertygibbet."

As usual, James, Sirius, and Peter were sitting by the fire, engaged in one of James's funny stories.

"Hey, look who decided to show up!" Sirius eyed Remus carefully. Remus mumbled something about getting extra sleep and he left for the dormitories.

With his crimson curtains drawn, he tossed around trying to go to sleep. But what was that questioning look Sirius gave him? Did he know? Fear struck him, and he knew sleep was impossible for now. He glanced at the clock; It was just a little past nine…

"It's his fault I like him so much. He's so damn beautiful." Remus said.

But it wasn't _really all _Sirius's fault. After all, Remus was the one who had the hots for Sirius, his best mate. There his brain went, trying to distract himself with tantalizing images. He decided to get up and go to the bathroom, maybe take a bath, when the closed curtains of his bed were pulled open by somebody's white hand. There he saw Sirius's dark hair and sparkling eyes before him. Remus felt a slight blush creep across his face.

"So who is this Mr. Mystery my Remy has the hots for?" Sirius asked quietly. 'my Remy' mused Remus. 'He must be playing with me. He heard me say I liked a boy and now he's making fun of me…'

"Nobody" Remus replied quickly.  
"Come on Moony…Please" Sirius begged. He even gave Remus the "puppy eyes" and threw in a whimper too. "I don't care that you're gay. Trust me." Sirius gave Remus a piercing stare. But Remus had an idea. A plan to make Sirius regret ever making fun of him. In a split second, Remus had thrown himself on top of the boy sitting on his bed. Sirius raised an eyebrow and remarked, "Geez, Remy, you're awfully wily tonight."

"You…You didn't mind that?" Remus nervously questioned  
Sirius didn't bother to answer. Instead, He grasped Remus by the collar of his pajamas and pulled him all the way on top of him, right on his chest. Remus could hear Sirius's heart pumping fast. 'So it wasn't a joke after all' he thought, amazed. Then Sirius proceeded to raise his hand and caressed Remus's cheek. "Woah" escaped the lips of the wolf. Never he thought that this particular dream would come true. Then Sirius did something the both of them would never ever forget. He brushed the hair out of his companion's face and started to bring their faces closer together. They engaged in what started of as a light kiss, but grew into something better, as they both forgot their inhibitions. Remus quite thought that, as the moist tongue of his best friend crept into his waiting mouth, that he had forgotton how to breathe.

And outside, the rain had stopped.


End file.
